1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compressor which is integral with a Stirling engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of compressors of the kind is disclosed, for example, in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,284 granted to Momose et. al. The conventional compressor includes a first pressure chamber communicating with a compression space of a Stirling engine, a second pressure chamber connected with a heat pump circuit via valves, a first buffer chamber communicating with the compression space of the Stirling engine via a first orifice, and a second buffer chamber connected with the second pressure chamber via a second orifice. The first pressure chamber is separated from the second pressure chamber by a first diaphragm. The first buffer chamber is separated from the second buffer chamber by a second diaphragm. The two diaphragms are connected together by a rod such that they move together in the axial direction. In the foregoing structure, the compressor acts as a compressor means for the heat pump circuit.
In order to ensure a stable operation of the compressor, the second buffer chamber is an essential element. However, on the other hand, the second buffer chamber is regarded as a dead capacity or an invalid capacity, which leads to less efficiency of the compressor.